Bella the mediator
by radiosong74
Summary: Bella est un mediator , les morts qui ont une dernière requête avant de partir pour l'au-delà viennent la voir. Alors qu'elle déménage avec sa mère à Forks, elle va rencontrer une étrange famille hantée par l'esprit d'un jeune homme qui veut se venger
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Bella est un « médiator », les morts qui ont une dernière requête avant de partir pour l'au-delà viennent la voir. Alors qu'elle déménage avec sa mère à Forks, elle va rencontrer une étrange famille hantée par l'esprit d'un jeune homme qui veut se venger de son frère Edward. Décidé a faire échoué les plans de vengeance de cet esprit ,Bella va rapidement découvrir le secret que cache cette étrange fratrie-les Cullen- et tomber sous le charme du mystérieux Edward.  
Mais si le frère de ce dernier n'était pas vraiment mort ? Et si il venait mettre son grain de sel dans la relation, déjà compliqué, d'Edward et Bella.

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient tt est a la grandiose S. Meyer

C ma première donc soyez indulgent ^^

-L'avion n°2084 en destination de Seattle va bientôt décoller veuillez vous diriger vers les portes d'embarcation  
Cette voix sonnait comme la fin d'un chapitre .Que nous devions partir ma mère et moi pour une nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie mais aussi nouvelle famille. Nous déménagions à Forks, ville éternellement pluvieuse, chez le nouveau mari à ma mère, Phil .Il était gentil et apparemment très bon cuisinier mais avait 3 fils dont deux était au lycée ce qui promettait d'être intéressant.  
-Bella, sa va ? , la voix de ma mère me sortit de mes pensées  
J'acquiesçais faiblement  
-Je sais que tu es triste d'aller a Forks mais tu verras on s'y fait a la longue.  
Bien sure débarquer chez les martiens et être plonger toute l'année dans le froid et l'humidité sa paraissait plus facile que convaincre une bande d'ados immature et mort de ne pas rester sur terre et faire des farces a leurs copains qui eux étaient vivants et ne les voyaient pas.  
Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de préciser, je suis mediator, je vois les morts et je les aides ou les forces la plupart du temps à allé dans l'au-delà.  
Le seul défaut : être mediator n'a aucun avantage a part si on aime passer toutes ses nuits dehors , revenir le matin couvert de bleu et mentir a sa mère pour expliquer que la police vous ramène à 5h du matin.  
C'était mon lot quotidien depuis un bout de temps.  
-Bella vient notre avion va décoller  
-Oui, j'arrive, murmurais-je

*

-BELLA !!!!BELLA, c'est lui, c'est Phil, là-bas !! Dit ma mère joyeuse comme un enfant de 5ans la veille de noël .L'intéressé aux cheveux brun tourna la tête, un sourire beat aux lèvres, tout comme trois autres garçons que je devinais être mes nouveaux beaux-frères.  
Le plus petit, agée de 12ans, avait un visage criblé de taches de rousseur et une masse de cheveux roux. Je devinais aisément selon les dires de ma mère que c'était Stone. A sa gauche se trouvait Fang qui soit s'était drogué avant de venir soit dormait debout et dire que c'était lui du haut de ses 19 ans, de son mettre 85 et de ses cheveux châtains qui lui retombait négligemment devant les yeux qui allait nous emmener au lycée tout les matins. Et enfin Michael et ses cheveux noirs coupé court, avait l'air de se demander se qu'il faisait là.  
-Bonjour, dit Phil en embrassant Renée et remarquant enfin ma présence il me lança un salut en me présentant ses fils que j'avais déjà eu le loisir de rencontrer lors du mariage des deux tourtereaux.  
-Salut, dis-je timidement  
-yo, répondit Michael  
-yep, dit fang  
-Bonjour.  
Ah Stone au moins quelqu'un qui avait une once de politesse.  
-Bon a part si vous tenez a camper ici, que diriez vous d'aller a la maison ? Proposa mon beau père, les garçons un peu de galanterie, prenez donc les bagages de ces dames.  
C'est sur qu'avec une mère qui tenait à prendre toute sa garde robes, il allait nous falloir des bras supplémentaire .Phil se rapprocha de moi et me murmura a l'oreille pour que moi seule puisse entendre  
-On t'a réservé la plus grande chambre de la maison, je sais que c'est peu et que c'est dur pour toi ce remariage après la mort de ton père mais j'espère que tu vas te plaire a Forks.  
-Merci, soufflais-je  
-Aller les gars, on va pas y passer toute la nuit, dit-il en direction de ses fils  
-c'est simple pour toi tu portes qu'un seul bagage, riposta fang qui semblait s'être réveillé  
Même si je ris sous cape je leurs proposais mon aide  
-Nan, c'est bon on peu se débrouiller, répondirent les deux aînés en choeur

*

Une fois le trajet en voiture, plutot silencieux, terminé on déboucha devant une grande battisse en bois du siècle dernier, sûrement rénové par Phil.  
-Alors, vous en pensé quoi ?  
Pour toute réponse, nous les deux seules femmes de cette famille laissâmes échapper un sifflement admiratif  
Une fois, à l'intérieur mon beau père ordonna a son plus jeune fils de me montrer ma chambre pour que je puisse allé dormir.  
Je le suivais sans rien dire ce fut lui qui rompis ce silence.  
-tu devrais faire attention à Michael et Fang.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-La chambre qu tu vas avoir, avant c'était celle de Michael.  
-Et ?  
-C'est la plus grande et Michael a l'age mental d'un gosse de 8ans donc attends toi aux mauvaises blagues ou a trouvé quelques affaires a lui, tiens voila ta chambre, me dit-il en me désignant une porte au gravure datant sûrement du 19eme siècle  
-OK merci du conseil, lui répondis-je, si seulement il savait que je bottais les fesses a des fantômes quasi-quotidiennement, bonne nuit, rajoutais-je a son intention  
-Bonne nuit


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je m'étais levé. Rien ni personne ne pourrait m'enlever ma bonne humeur, j'avais enfin réussi a passer une nuit entière sans fantômes ni spectre.  
C'est avec cet état d'esprit que je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat surchauffé du lycée de Forks, pour mon premier jour de cours.  
Une fois a l'intérieur , je n'eus même pas le droit a un regard de la secrétaire , ce n'est qu'un raclement de gorge et un « bonjour » dit bien trop fort qu'elle dénia enfin a lever les yeux de son magazine  
-Excusez moi, je suis nouvelle et j'aimerais bien récupérer mon emploie du temps et un plan du lycée  
-Oui, oui bien sur la pile là-bas, dit-elle en me désignant une tour de feuille sur le point de s'écrouler  
-Ok merci, au revoir  
-mmmmhhh, répondit-elle en se réabsorbant dans sa lecture.

Durant la matinée, j'eus le droit, à la fin de chaque cours, à un lot de petit courageux qui m'escortait jusqu'à mon prochain cours.  
L'avantage : j'ai réussi a trouver des personnes avec manger à midi  
Et c'est avec une certaine Jessica, reine des commérages que j'allais vers une table au réfectoire.  
-Tu vois Forks est une ville génial en plus port Angeles et ses boutiques se trouvent a quelques kilomètre d'ici. Au faite t'avais un copains a Phoenix ? Elles étaient comment les fêtes là-bas ? Et les garçons ? Il pleuvait souvent ? J'ai appris que tu vivais avec Fang et Michael ils sont trop mignons  
-Jessica tu vois pas que l'embête, lui dit un garçon, moi c'est Mike j'étais en Maths avec toi, se présenta le garçon.  
Jessica commença une conversation avec lui dont je n'ai pas compris le sujet. Autre chose attira mon attention, 5 personnes d'une beauté a coupé le souffle avancèrent avec grâce vers une table vide au fond de la cantine .Voyant mon regard, Jessica répondit a ma question muette :  
-Ce sont les Cullen et les Hale, la blonde c'est Rosalie et le brun a son bras c'est Emmett derrière eux se trouvent Alice et Jasper et le dernier, seul célibataire de la famille, s'appelle Edward. Le docteur Cullen et sa femme les ont adopté et Jasper et Rosalie sont jumeaux.  
-Ok, lui répondis-je en regardant Edward  
-Pas la peine d'espérer sortir avec Cullen, aucune fille n'a l'air assez bien pour lui  
J'acquiesçais, Jessica, la parfaite illustration de la fille qui s'était pris un vent.  
Mais se qui avait attisé ma curiosité se confirma une fois qu'ils furent installé. Le point lumineux qui les suivait se précisa.  
Dans mon champ de vision se dessina la silhouette d'un homme d'environ 17-18 ans, les cheveux semblable à de l'ébène, des yeux d'un noir qui ne reflétaient que de la haine - envers les Cullen ?-et bien sur il avait une belle aura qui recouvraient habituellement les fantômes.  
Super... le lendemain de mon arrivé à Forks, j'avais déjà une affaire spectrale sur le dos.  
-Hé ho, Bella tu dors déjà ? Crois moi tu auras tout le temps de dormir pendant le cours de biologie, tenta de rigoler Jessica.

-bonjour je suis la nouvelle, expliquais-je en tendant ma feuille d'appel a Mr Banner.  
-Ah oui ! Isabella Swan c'est bien sa ? , me demanda le prof  
-Oui mais je préfère Bella  
-Très bien Bella, tu peux aller t'asseoir  
Bien sur la seule place restante était à côté d'Edward Cullen qui me regardait d'un air dégoûté. Quand je finis de m'installer, il s'éloigna le plus possible de moi comme pour fuir une mauvaise odeur. Son attitude me blessa et j'effaçais de mon esprit tout les questions que je m'étais préparé à lui poser sur un quelconque décès dans son entourage. Il passa tout l'heure tendu.  
Empoignant ses affaires il commença a partir avant que la cloche ne retentisse  
L'heure suivant, je me retrouvais à jouer au volley avec Michael comme ennemis. Il pris d'ailleurs un malin plaisir a me tirer des balles dans la tête.  
-aller Swan, me provoqua-t-il, montre ce que t'a dans le ventre.  
Réagissant au quart de tour, je lui envoyais le ballon en plein dans le nez, un « crack » accueillit la fin de ma frappe, qui était d'ailleurs très bien placée.  
-Hé, protesta-t-il, t'aurais pu faire gaffe.  
Le professeur d'EPS me fit emmener Michael à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière, elle, appela ma mère que mon très cher beau-frère aille voir un médecin a l'hôpital.  
Dire que j'avais réussi a cassé a casser le nez de quelqu'un avec un ballon.  
Attendez une seconde l'infirmière a dit médecin et Jessica m'avait dit que le père des enfants Cullen était un docteur.  
Peut-être pourrais-je découvrir l'identité du mystérieux inconnu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quand Renée arriva, elle avait l'air complètement paniqué.****  
****-Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? ; dit-elle en voyant la serviette pleine de sang que tenait Michael contre lui.****  
****- Il a reçu un ballon dans le nez, répondis-je à sa place, bon.... Si tu ne veux qu'il se vide de son sang sur le parking, on devrait aller à l'hôpital.****  
****Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux, je sentais très bien qu'elle était au bord de l'hystérie.****  
****Le trajet fut silencieux, seulement rompus par les crachotements de la vieille voiture à Phil. Une fois arrivé, Renée se précipita à l'accueil pour demander un médecin****  
****-Veuillez vous assoire madame quelqu'un va bientôt vous recevoir et essayer de vous détendre s'il vous plait, lui répondit la secrétaire beaucoup plus aimable que celle du lycée de Forks****  
****Ma mère s'exécuta sans un mot, je parie qu'elle aurait été capable de grimper aux rideaux. Rien qu'à l'idée je me mis a pouffer. J'eus le droit aux regards peu sympathiques de Michael et Renée.****  
****Dix minutes plus tard, l'infirmière nous informa qu'un médecin allait arriver.****  
****La porte s'ouvrit pour nous laisser découvrir un homme blond, qui ressemblait plus à un mannequin qu'a un docteur .Son badge nous informa qu'il se nommait Cullen. Peut-être me restait-il un peu de chance.****  
****Il nous salua et nous emmena dans son bureau. Après un rapide diagnostic, on apprit que Michael avait le nez cassé. A cause du sang qui recouvrait son visage, le docteur Cullen demanda à mon beau-frère d'aller se débarbouiller, avant qu'il ne répare sa fracture. Ma mère toujours aussi nerveuse l'accompagna jusqu'au toilette .C'était sûrement le bon moment pour cuisiner le médecin. Mais que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? « Vous avez eu un décès récemment dans votre famille ?» Non bien sur que non, il allait me prendre pour une folle. Je finis par jouer la carte du semi mensonge.****  
****- Je peux vous poser une question, lui demandais je ****  
****- Oui, absolument****  
****- J'aimerais savoir si il y a eu des morts récemment en ville ? Et si oui les noms les noms, s'il vous plait.****  
****- Il y a toujours des morts. Mais pourquoi cette question ? me répondit-il réellement surpris par ma demande.****  
****- A vrai dire, j'ai ...découvert une photo, m'empressais-je de rajouter, et je voudrais vraiment savoir le nom du propriétaire du portrait, je lui fit mes yeux de chiens battu en espérant que les cours de théâtre que Renée m'avait fait prendre servent à quelque chose.****  
****- Pourquoi chercher chez les morts ? ****  
****Bon sang cet homme posait vraiment les mauvaises questions.****  
****-Euh, la photo avait l'air vieille ,très vieille, dis-je hésitante , sur la photo l'homme avait des cheveux d'un noir corbeaux , il était très beau, des yeux sombres, une peau de porcelaine, continuais-je avant qu'il ne remarque que les morts récents et les vieilles photos n'avait aucun point commun.****  
****Malheureusement, il gardait son masque impassible mais pendant une seconde je crus voir une lueur de stupéfaction dans ses yeux.****  
****C'est à ce moment que ma mère et Michael décidèrent de revenir.****  
****Le docteur Cullen ne revint pas sur notre conversation et soigna le nez de mon beau-frère. Ce dernier avait maintenant une tête hilarante avec son pansement au milieu de visage.******

**Renée était partie payer les frais médicaux et il ne restait que Michael et moi dans la salle d'attente.****  
****Je pris le premier magazine que je trouvais et me mis à la feuilleter. Quand je sentis le regard du « grand » blessé me transpercer.****  
****- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? , lui lançais je en levant les yeux de ma lecture, tu essayes de me transpercer avec tes yeux.****  
****- Nan, me répondit-il****  
****- Alors quoi ? , attends je sais, dis je en rigolant, tu veux lancer des éclairs ou me faire disparaître par la pensée.****  
****- Nan, répéta-t-il , sache que je me vengerais, dit-il avec un air lugubre.****  
****Puis il se leva sans un mot et rejoint ma mère qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**-**Bigmonster4 : Ma toute première lectrice sur fanfiction merci pour ta reviews et voila la suite ^^

-Drayna : merci pour ta reviews et voici la suite

-neverland25 : Tu trouve le début intéressant ? Crois moi tu n'a encore rien vu ^^

-joanie xxxx : Je ne voulais pas écrire une histoire avec une Bella blanche comme neige donc attention a votre popotin les fantômes Bella et sa batte de base-ball arrive.

-shyn61 : merci de ton commentaire c'est celui que j'ai préféré (mais c'est un secret lol ) et ne t'inquiète pas je n'aime pas ne pas finir ce que je fais donc cette histoire aura une fin

-FHP2208 ; Tic Tac le chapitre 4 est la j'espère que tu l'apprécieras

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Devrais-je vraiment prendre au pied de la lettre sa menace ? Non, bien sure que non .Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Je n'avais ni affaire ni secret compromettant.**

**  
****Je finis de balayer la cuisine puis rangeais le balais .A cause de cette partie de volley, j'avais gagné une semaine de corvée de ménage. Quelle punition...À Phoenix je faisais le ménage toute l'année.**

**  
****Michael lui était le grand gagnant de l'histoire .Il avait eu le droit d'inviter quatre de ses copains à passer le week-end ici. Ils arrivaient dans une heure .Renée et Phil avaient décidé de s'octroyer un week-end en amoureux à Seattle .Et moi j'allais me retrouver seule dans ma chambre a regarder des DVD tout comme Fang et Stone. Ou peut-être pourrais-je enquêter sur le fantôme mais cette fois sur le terrain.**

**  
****Deux heures- et les potes de Michael- arrivé plus tard. Je me décidais à prendre une douche. Empoignant des affaires, je me dirigeais vers l'unique salle de bain de cette demeure. Je mis en route les enceintes de mon I-pod, assez fort pour évité d'entendre mon beau-frère et ses amis pouffer dans la salle d'a coté, puis j'entrais dans la douche et laissais l'eau chaude me brûler le dos. Je me lavais les cheveux avec mon shampoing qui ne sentait plus tellement la fraise. Bah !...il devait sûrement être vieux. Une fois ma séance détente terminée, je cherchais mon pyjama, persuadé de l'avoir laissé sur la chaise. Il ne restait que mes sous-vêtement seuls habits que je ne mettais pas dans la trappe qui descend directement au sous-sol dans un panier a linge.**

**  
****Un rapide coup d'œil m'appris qu'il ni avait aucun peignoir dans la pièce. C'était bien ma veine, j'allais devoir traverser tout le couloir en petite tenue.**

**  
****Je courais jusqu'à ma chambre sans rencontrer personne mais arrivé là-bas un certain personnage m'attendait armé d'un appareil photo et d'un sourire narquois.**

**  
****-Salut soeurette ! Me dit Michael **

**  
****Puis un flash m'aveugla.**

**  
****Il partit en courant et en rigolant me laissant chancelante dans ma chambre. Il fallait absolument que je retrouve cet appareil. Je me ruais vers ma commode pour prendre des habits quand je vis une ombre bleue à coté de moi.****  
****En me retournant j'aperçus que ce n'était ni une ombre ni autre chose mais mon reflet. Mes cheveux auparavant bruns avaient maintenant une teinte bleue électrique. Michael avait réussi a échanger le contenue de mon shampoing, c'était donc pour sa qu'il ne sentait plus la fraise.**

**  
****Je n'allais sûrement pas récupérer les clichés sans rien dire. Avais-je pensé à prendre ma batte de base-ball à Forks ?**

**  
****Une fois habillé, je me dirigeais discrètement vers le salon ou j'entendais Michael et ses copains rigoler. Et jouer avec une voiture télécommander ? Je restais dans l'embrasure de la porte, surprise par leur nouveau jeu.****  
****Mon beau-frère, qui m'avait entendue, se tourna vers moi le même sourire aux lèvres et me demanda :**

**  
****-Tu veux jouer avec nous ?**

**  
****Puis il actionna la voiture qui partit sur un tremplin bancal. C'est là, que je vis ce qui servait de point d'atterrissage. Des tampons ! Mes tampons étaient positionnés pour former une montagne, quand le jouet arriva, ils volèrent dans tout les sens**

**  
****J'étais prête à lui sauter à la gorge quand quelqu'un me tira jusqu'à ma chambre puis une voix dit :**

**  
****-Bonjour Isabella**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Vous me détestez ?**** J'ai vraiment été sadique ?** Bella va-t-elle se venger ? Qui est la mystérieuse personne ?...

Tout sa dans le prochain épisode ^^


	5. Chapter 5

-joanie xxxx : le chapitre est la j'espere kil te plaira ^^

-Bigmonster4 : Carlisle ou Edward ? ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

-neverland25 : chui une sadik ki coupe a movai moment ^^ mé la raclé né pa encore o program

-cycy41fascination : une 3eme proposition, pe etre ke c'est Phil ?

-drayna : c'est vrai mé chap sont un pe court mé celui la é bocou plu long ^^

Je me souviens qu'une nuit d'hiver, Charlie, mon père, avait été appelé car une fusillade menaçait d'éclater au centre de Phoenix. Renée n'avait pas voulut qu'il y aille « un mauvais pressentiment » disait-elle. Mais lui, il y est allé et puis on ne l'a jamais revu. J'avais 6 ans et je ne savais pas se qu'était la mort. Ma mère me disait qu'il s'était envolé pour un autre monde.  
Le lendemain pendant le petit-déjeuner, Renée me regardait le visage strié de larmes. En levant les yeux de mon bol de cereal, j'avais lancé un « bonjour papa » à mon père se trouvant adossé au mur. Mes deux parents parurent surpris par ma réplique. L'un parce que je l'avais remarqué, l'autre car je venais de parler au mur d'une personne qui devait être morte. Le soir, Charlie revint, et m'expliqua que maintenant des personnes avec une aura d'elles allaient venir me voir pour que j'accomplisse leurs dernières requêtes avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'au-delà. Il m'avait dit que s'était pour que je dise au revoir à l'être cher de leur part.  
Mais la plupart du temps je les rencontrés par hasard et ses fantômes la ne voulaient pas que je dise Bye-bye a leurs grands-mères. Non, eux, voulaient tuer la personne qu'il tenait responsable de leurs morts. Ces spectres étaient comme un chewing-gum collé a la chaussure c'était très difficile de s'en débarrasser ou a les raisonner.  
Mon père, lui, ne voulaient pas que je l'aide a aller de l'autre côté. Il préférait veiller sur maman et moi. Mais quand il apparaissait s'était toujours au mauvais moment comme maintenant ou je m'apprêtais a étrangler Michael.  
Se dernier devait sûrement me prendre pour une folle, prête a lui sauter dessus il avait cru me voir reculer.  
-Bonjour Isabella, me dit mon père qui n'avait pas vieillis depuis ces 11 dernières années. Il avait d'ailleurs son uniforme de police qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.  
-Bella, papa, Bella .Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Isabella, lançais-je encore énervé par son geste.  
-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, me répondit-il tout sourire.  
-Pourquoi es tu la ?  
- N'ais-je pas le droit de rendre visite à ma fille ?  
Je lui lançais un regard dubitatif.  
-Ok, Ok. J'ai l'impression qu'à Forks il y a beaucoup de morts et puis j'ai évité à ce pauvre Michael de ce faire tuer.  
« Pauvre Michael » j'aurais tout entendus.  
- Attends, tu as dit morts. J'ai vu un fantôme au lycée. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?  
- Je...euh...Bella, il a l'air fort. Et tu as tendance à souvent aller à l'hôpital.  
- Papa, le nom s'il te plait, dit-je froidement.  
- Cooper Edmé Masen, mais s'est tout se je sais. Je t'en prie fait attention.  
Je le remerciais et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.  
Puis il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.  
La nuit qui suivit, je m'endormis rapidement contente d'avoir enfin pus mettre un nom sur le visage du mystérieux jeune homme.

Le lendemain, sans Phil, se fus moi qui du faire le petit-déjeuner, pour 8 personnes moi incluse. Heureusement que Michael dormait encore la confrontation n'aurait pas lieu aujourd'hui  
Stone qui était assis en face de moi brisa le silence.  
-Le coup des cheveux bleus, c'est Michael pas vrai ?  
-Oui, soupirais-je.  
Il me regarda l'air de dire qu'il m'avait prévenu  
-La superette est fermée le dimanche, dit-il en avalant un pancake.  
-Je m'en serais douté. Tu sais si l'ordinateur au salon remarche ?  
-Ouais, bien sur.

En allumant l'ordinateur je remarquais rapidement qu'un control parental avait été installé. Je n'avais qu'une heure pour trouver Mr Masen. Mais par ou devrais-je commencé ? Police ? Hôpitaux ? Ecole ? La deuxième option me semblait de source sure.  
Evidement le dossier ou était répertorié était crypté, j'allais devoir le pirater, un vrai jeu d'enfant. Je me dirigeais vers le lien « rechercher un mort » et tapais Cooper Edmé Masen.  
Un rapide article sur sa mort en 1917 était noté mais le plus intriguant se trouvais dans la rubrique « mort de la même famille ». Un certain « Edward Masen y trônait, mort la même année et qui avait pour médecin « Carlisle Cullen »  
Trop de lien pour que se soit une coïncidence. Demain, j'aurais une petite conversation avec Edward Cullen ou plutôt Edward Masen, enfin... si l'air haineux qu'il m'avait lancé en biologie avait disparus.

*********************************************************

Lundi matin mes cheveux bleus toujours présent, je préparais mes affaires de cours. Renée m'avait appelé pur me prévenir que Phil et elle restait à Seattle encore quelques jours.

Pff …mensonge je parie qu'elle en avait déjà marre de Forks et du froid qui y régnait.

Quant à Michael, je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole depuis l'incident.

Finissant de faire mon sac, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée pour attendre que Fang nous emmène au lycée, et au collège pour le cas de Stone.

Un fois que tout le monde se trouvait dans la voiture et que fang avait démarré je le prévint qu'il ne devra pas m'attendre a la fin des cours.

-Pourquoi t'a un rencart ? Me répondit-il

-Non mais vois-tu j'aimerais bien retrouver une couleur de cheveux normal.

-Comme tu veux, rigola–t-il encore amusé par la farce de Michael.

-Hé matez sa, dit mon cher demi-frère répondant au si doux Michael, le concours se finit mardi prochain.

-Quel concours ? , demandais-je à Stone.

-Ceux qui y participent doivent envoyer une photo d'eux ou d'un proche. Sur la photo, ces personnes portent des sous-vêtements de la marque qui organise le concours. La photo la plus originale est affichée pendant deux semaines sur le panneau et le gagnant reçoit 5000$ , tout sa dit dans un seul souffle.

-Ok, soufflais –je, et l'intérêt ?

-L'année dernière, c'est un fille de terminal qui a gagné, après ça elle s'est rapidement trouvé un copain.

-Tu m'étonnes, renchéris Michael, elle était super canon dans ses sous-vêtements bleus.

Puéril, vraiment puéril.

Nous étions arrivés au lycée. Heureusement qu'il pleuvait je pouvais cacher mes cheveux sous ma capuche.

En sortant de la voiture, Angéla, une amie de Jessica plutôt timide mais plus gentille que cette dernière, me héla et se rapprocha de moi, en fixant avec des yeux de biches Fang.

-Salut Bella, ton week-end c'est bien passé, me demanda –t-elle en me regarda cette fois.

-Une horreur et le tien ?

-Bien

La sonnerie accueillit ses paroles, annonçant le début des cours, et c'est dans un silence reposant que nous nous dirigeâmes vers les Maths. Mike nous attendions devant la porte.

-Salut les filles, lança – t-il avec beaucoup trop d'entrain a mon goût, Hé Bella tu sais, tu peux enlever ta capuche, il ne pleut pas encore a l'intérieur.

Ce que je fis, Angéla éclata d'un rire discret et Mike me regarda surpris. Apparemment je devais être la première de toute l'histoire du lycée de Forks a tenter une couleur aussi extravagante pour mes cheveux.

-Ok, c'est a cause de ça ton mauvais week-end.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête puis nous entrâmes dans la classe sous les regards ébahis des autres élèves.

Mal a l'aise je fuyais plus que je ne me dirigeais vers ma place sous les murmures dont je devais être le principal sujet.

Le professeur entra en balayant la salle du regard puis commença son cours

Deux heures ou une éternité plus tard la sonnerie se déclencha me libérant de mon calvaire.

Les cours de la matinée se déroulèrent de la même manière, les chuchotis me suivant comme mon ombre.

Mais le pire fut à la cantine, toutes les têtes étaient tournées à notre table. Je rougis et me réfugiais sous ma masse de cheveux bruns…bleus.

Autour de moi, les conversations portaient toutes sur le bal de fin d'année qu'y aura lieu le mois prochain.

Nous finîmes par nous lever et nous nous rendâmes a nos cours respectif.

Arrivée en biologie je me dirigeais vers me paillasse, vide.

Peut-être qu'Edward ne viendra pas. Je l'avais peut-être fais fuir. C'est vrai que je suis très impressionnante . Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire.

Je me mis à gribouiller machinalement dans la marge de mon cahier quand j'entendis le tabouret a coté de moi être tiré. Réflexion faite je ne devais pas être si effrayante que sa.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Edward Cullen, dit mon voisin d'une voix terriblement séduisante.

-Salut, répondis-je.

Je devrais peut-être essayer de faire ami ami avec lui avant de « lâcher la bombe de frère mort en 1917 » d'ailleurs ou était-il ?

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude de vendredi, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels.

-Oh… ce n'est pas grave.

Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que je reprenais mon occupation devant son arrivé tout en le sentant me regarder

-Tu es nouvelle à ce qu'on m'a dit, reprit –il

Je le regardais éberlué, quel constatation !

Je suis désolé, continua-t-il, je ne suis pas très social.

Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire en coin à faire fondre n'importe qui, mon cœur eut un raté.

Je répétais ma dernière phrase lorsqu'une certaine personne nommé Cooper se matérialisa derrière Edward. Ce dernier tressaillit inconsciemment à sa venue.

-Monsieur a toujours tout se qu'il veut quand il veut. Monsieur est beau et intelligent, cracha un Cooper jaloux se trouvant dans le dos de mon voisin.

Je ris à cette réplique m'attirant les regards des deux personnes se trouvant a coté de moi. C'est a ce moment que le professeur décida d'entrée amenant avec lui des microscopes qu'il distribua a toute la classe.

-Très bien, un peu de silence s'il vous plait. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur des racines d'oignons.

Déjà vu, déjà fait. Je cessais d'écouter sachant pertinemment ce que nous allions devoir chercher

Cooper apparut devant moi.

- Hé le stroumpf, tu me vois pas vrai ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir espérant qu'il comprenne que je le voyais et que j'appréciais moyennement le surnom qu'il m'avait donné.

Edward prit le microscope en me demandant de sa voix de velours si je voulais commencer. J'acquiesçais et remplis rapidement mon polycopié, il fit de même, alors que la majorité de la classe n'avait pas encore commencé.

-Alors comme sa tu viens d'Arizona, dit-il.

-Oui de Phoenix.

-Tu dois difficilement apprécier Forks avec tout se froid et cette humidité.

-Tu n'images même pas a quel point, répondis sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je me sentais a l'aise avec lui donc je me permettais de plaisanter. Dur a croire en prenant en considération notre première rencontre.

-Alors pourquoi es tu venue ? Me demanda-t-il réellement intéressé par la réponse que j'allais lui fournir.

-Ma mère s'est remarié alors j'ai du la suivre.

-Et tu n'apprécie pas son nouveau mari, élucida –t-il

-Si, m'indignais-je, Phil est chouette c'est son fils qui me persécute. Regarde mes cheveux.

Nous rigolâmes à ma réponse. Il paraissait a l'aise mais ses yeux se noircissait au fil de la conversation et il se tendait de plus en plus

Mr Banner mit fin à notre discutions en nous redemandant le silence.

Quand la cloche sonna, Edward ne partit pas comme la dernière mais m'attendis debout derrière ma table.

Nous étions dans le couloir à parler de tout et de rien quand ….


	6. Chapter 6

Voila le nouveau chapitre est posté (il est un peu court je sais) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci a tout ceux qui me lise (même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews moi-même je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire ^^)

Un bon nombre de choses peuvent changer une vie. Un nouveau petit copain, un décès d'un proche ou un accident ne sont que quelques exemples.

Avez-vous remarqué que ses événements arrivent par hasard ?

Notre ami le plus cher a peut être été rencontré dans un café, une grand-mère morte d'une crise cardiaque et quand vous vous retrouvé dans un accident de voiture c'est que vous vous étiez retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

La magie du hasard comme diraient certains.

Mais il existe une autre magie bien plus puissante, celle qu'use les morts pour créer un lien avec les vivants (a par moi bien sur).

Quand cette magie cause trop de dégât, les media la camoufle en évoquant un incendie, un court circuit ou l'explosion d'une central nucléaire.

Demain les journaux déclareront sûrement « le toit de la vielle école de Forks s'effondre faisant plusieurs blessés mais aucun mort »

Pourquoi me direz vous ? Car un mort a voulu jouer les intéressants en faisant mumuse avec ses pouvoir et en démolissant toute les poutres qui soutenaient le toit du lycée

Enfin bref revenons un petit peu en arrière…

(Flash back)

Je parlais a Edward du temps qu'il faisait a Phoenix quand Cooper se matérialisa devant nous. Je ne l'avais pas vu trop obnubilé par l'Apollon qui était à mes cotés. Mais un mauvais pressentiment me fit tourner la tête ou alors étais-ce l'inattention que me portais Edward depuis quelqu'un secondes. Il regardais sa sœur, Alice me semble-t-il, avec insistance.

Le sourire sadique qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Cooper me fit comprendre que quelque chose allait se produire.

C'est a ce moment que tout se déclencha mais pas au ralentit comme dans les films.

Edward me poussa brutalement contre des casiers alors qu'une poutre venait s'écrasé à l'endroit ou nous nous trouvions il y a quelque instant. Des cris commencèrent à retentir dans le couloir alors que d'autres poutres rejoignirent la première.

Comment Edward avait-il pus bouger aussi vite et voir le projectile tomber ? Ah oui c'est vrai Monsieur l'immortel avait une centaine d'année derrière lui. Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à l'interroger sur ce sujet avant que Cooper s'amuse a tout détruire.

Mon sauveur se décala légèrement de moi. Nous nous regardions inconscient du chaos ambiant mais toute chose a un fin et ce moment fut terminé avec le toit du bâtiment C destiné aux sciences qui s'écroula sur nous en reversant le bloc de casier où nous étions adossé et nous renversant par la même occasion.

Je tentais de me dégager mais mon pied était coincé.

-Bella, sa va ?

La douce voix de l'Apollon me fit sursauter. Comment voulait-il que j'ailler bien alors que je venais de me prendre 150 kilos de ferrailles sur la tête. Pourquoi devenais-je méchante ? Il me demande si je vais bien et je me prépare à lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Peut-être que j'avais un traumatisme crânien qui me faisait changer de personnalité ? La premier idée était probable surtout en prenant en considérant qu'aujourd'hui, le toit d'un bâtiment du lycée de venait de s'écrouler mais la 2eme était impossible.

-A ton avis, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque, je viens de me prendre …

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'un objet venait s'abattre sur mon visage me faisant découvrir la douceur de l'inconscience.

(Fin de flash back)

Je pense que je suis maudite en omettant le faite que je vois les morts.

Le ciel me tombe sur la tête et j'y survie (même si j'ai eu un peu d'aide) mais une toute petite porte de casier arrive a m'avoir et a me faire rester dans une chambre d'hôpital pendant 2 jours. Un hôpital !!! La où il y a plein de morts qui hantent les couloirs et qui demandent de l'aide.

En plus de ça, Edward ne me parle plus , ma mère est continuellement derrière moi pour vérifier si je n'ai rien , Michael se moque de moi et Mike m'appelle sur mon portable toute les 2 minutes pour savoir si je vais bien.

Mais bon … grâce à ça j'ai rencontré Jamara.

Alors qui est Jamara ? Et pourquoi Edward et Bella ne se parlent-t-il plus ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ce fut un bip incessant qui me réveilla. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et je découvris que je me trouvais dans une chambre d'un blanc délavé. Un hôpital ! L'endroit ou les esprit étaient omniprésent, l'endroit que je détestais par-dessus tout car trop de gens venaient a moi pour me demander de l'aide. ****  
****Je relevais la tête et parcourais la salle d'un regard. Il n'y avait personne à part quelques bouquets, sûrement déposé par Renée.****  
****J'appuyais sur la télécommande, en vieille habituée, pour appeler une infirmière mais se fut un médecin qui vint et pas n'importe lequel, Docteur Cullen en personne arriva pour s'occuper de moi.****  
****-Enfin réveillé Bella ! ****  
****Je voulus répondre mais ma bouche était trop sèche tout se qui s'en échappa fut un gémissement. Il dut s'en apercevoir car il me tendit un verre d'eau que j'avalais d'une traite.****  
****-Depuis quand suis-je là ? , réussis-je à articuler.****  
****-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu es resté endormie 2 heures a cause du coup que tu as pris sur la tête. Mais..., il regarda les mesures prisent par l'appareil qui m'avait réveillé, tu as l'air de tant sortir indemne.****  
****Je remarquais que malgré le faite que j'aille bien, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde.****  
****-Où est Edward ? , demandais –je****  
****-Dans le couloir, il attendait que tu te réveilles. Tes parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver****  
****Ces derniers n'allaient pas être content que je mette fin à leur voyage. Mr Cullen sortit et le bel Apollon entra dans la chambre et me demanda comment je me sentais en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.****  
****-Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui c'est pris une porte de casier dans la tête.****  
****Il me sourit faiblement. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.****  
****-Explique moi plutôt pourquoi tu n'est pas sur un lit et shooté aux médicaments.****  
****-Question de relation et puis je n'ai pas grand-chose. ****  
****Il avait l'air triste et peiné****  
****Peut-être devrais-je le faire avouer les raisons de son immortalité et pourquoi son frère est mort. Alors ce dernier arrêtera de détruire le lycée si j'arrive à l'envoyer loin d'ici, très loin d'ici.****  
****-Edward, comment as-tu sus que la poutre allait nous tomber dessus ?****  
****Il semblait surpris par ma question mais se ressaisit vite****  
****-J'ai de très bons réflexes et puis j'ai vu que la poutre se brisait.****  
****Il cachait la vérité cela se voyait dans ses yeux.****  
****-Que veux-tu dire par bons réflexes ?****  
****L'attaquer, le rendre mal à l'aise pour qu'il daigne enfin a tout m'avouer.****  
****Il ne répondit pas mais continua à me regarder.****  
****-Edward je sais tout.****  
****Son regard se durcit et devint noir comme au 1er jour de biologie.****  
****-Tu. Ne. Sais. Rien, assena-t-il la voix tranchante.****  
****Je le regardais, vexé par sa réplique puis je levais, avec difficulté, et me mis en face de lui.****  
****-Je sais que tu as été atteint de la grippe espagnole en 1918 et que le Docteur Cullen, aujourd'hui ton père, t'as sauvé. A l'époque, tu avais un frère nommé Cooper Edmé Masen.****  
****Il éclata de rire, se moquant visiblement de moi. Se que je n'appréciais pas du tout.****  
****-Tu es complètement folle, déclara-t-il entre deux rires, alors comme ça je suis centenaire.****  
****Il riait à mes dépends. Pourquoi ai-je fais ce que je fis après qu'il ai rajouté que c'est mon coup sur la tête qui me faisait délirer ? Je ne sais pas mais c'est sous le coup de l'impulsivité que je le giflais.****  
****J'avais passé ma vie à jouer avec la mort en trafiquotant avec des esprits. J'avais dû mentir aux gens que j'aime, passé la plupart de mes samedi soir devant la télé d'une chambre d'hôpital. Alors entendre une personne dire que j'étais bonne pour me faire interner en psychiatrie c'était la goûte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.****  
****Edward me regarda furieux et tourna les talons.****  
****Bravo Bella, tu es la championne pour briser une amitié plus vite que ton ombre. Je voulus le rattraper mais quelqu'un m'attrapa le poignet. ****  
****Je me retournais furibonde mais ce que je vis évapora ma colère.****  
****Devant se tenait une petite fille de 10 ans qui était à croquer. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient dans son dos. Ses grands yeux chocolat me regardaient émerveillé.****  
****-Bonjour, me sourit-elle, y'a des gens dans l'hôpital qui disent que vous pouvez nous voir. Vous pouvez m'aidez ?****  
****Comment ne pas dire non à ses yeux là.****  
****-Bien sur ma puce.****  
****Bella ou comment changer d'humeur en moins de 5min.****  
****Malheureusement notre discussion s'arrêtait ici car quelqu'un approchait.****  
****-Je reviendrais plus tard, me souffla-t-elle au moment ou ma mère rentrait dans la chambre.****  
****-Oh ma chérie, pleurnicha-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras, j'ai eu si peur.****  
****Je lui tapotais doucement le dos.******

**On me laissa sortir 3heures plus tard mais je n'aurais pas le droit de retourner en cours le lendemain.****  
****En arrivant à la maison, je prétextait être fatigué pour pouvoir être seule et peut être revoir la fillette.****  
****En entrant dans ma chambre je remarquais que ma visiteuse m'attendait sur mon lit.****  
****Je déposais ma veste sur mon bureau et me retournais vers elle.****  
****-Alors mademoiselle, commençons par les présentations, moi c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella et toi ?****  
****Elle se mit sur le ventre, les mollets croisés et en l'air, les bras sous le menton.**

**-Moi c'est Samantha mais je préfère Sam.****  
****-Et en quoi puis-je t'aider Sam ?****  
****-Alors...avant de mourir, j'avais une chienne nommée Jamara mais mes parents ne l'aiment pas et ils veulent s'en débarrasser car ils trouvent que Jamara est trop « énergique » et quand ils la voient ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de penser a moi.****  
****-Et tu veux que j'empêche tes parents de l'abandonner ?****  
****« En leur disant que leur défunte fille adorait ce chien » pensais-je****  
****Elle secoua la tête et ajouta :****  
****-En faite, ils l'ont déjà abandonné et je voudrais que tu t'en occupes.****  
****J'allais protester quand elle me fit ses yeux de chiens battus.****  
****-Jamara n'a que 4 mois.****  
****-Je ne peux pas avoir un chien.****  
****-Elle est seule...****  
****-Ma mère va me tuer ...****  
****-Dehors...****  
****-Elle n'aime pas les chiens.****  
****-Dans le froid.****  
****-Ok, cédais-je, je verrais ce que je peux faire quand tout le monde dormira.****  
****Samantha me sauta dans les bras en répétant des « je t'adore ». Un chien ! Un chien ! Bon sang. C'est un miracle si je survis à la tornade Renée qui va s'abattre. À 10 ans quand j'avais ramené une souris elle avait poussé de grands cris, puis vint le tour des poissons rouges mais eux ce sont retrouvé dans le micro-onde par je ne sais quelle magie.****  
****-Je n'ai pas dit oui.****  
****Elle commença à sautiller autour de moi. Mais où était le fichu bouton d'arrêt ?******

**Une fois tout le monde couché, la petite m'entraîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.****  
****-Bon, on va chercher Jamara ?****  
****-Oui, attends****  
****Je sortis et m'avançais vers le fond du jardin où se trouvaient les vélos de mes beaux-frères.****  
****Sam me lança un regard interrogatif.****  
****-Comparé à toi, je ne peux pas marcher des kilomètres et ne rien ressentir. Et puis je n'ais pas totalement menti en disant que j'étais fatigué.****  
****Elle acquiesça silencieusement et commença :****  
****-Alors, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Jamara, elle était aux abords de la forêt près de ton lycée.****  
****Je pris le vélo de fang et commençais à avancer sur le gazon. Une fois arrivé sur le goudron je tentais grimper sur le vélo, malheureusement trop grand pour moi. Peut-être aurais-je du prendre celui de Stone. Au bout de trois tentatives soldées par une chute et une bataille avec la selle, je me mis en route.****  
****La route pour aller au lycée était assez facile, elle se composait essentiellement de 10 kilomètres de descente mais pour le retour ... 10 km de montée.****  
****Pendant notre trajet, j'appris que Samantha était morte noyée. Elle s'amusait sur un lac gelé quand la glace s'est brisée. Quand je lui demandais pourquoi elle se trouvait sur un lac gelé au mois de septembre elle me répondit qu'à Forks rien ne devait me surprendre.****  
****Ses parents, deux journalistes, n'étaient pas souvent là et en raison de leurs absences, ils avaient engagé une nounou pour s'occuper d'elle. Apparemment la nourrice fumait en douce dans les toilettes et faisait des pancakes immangeables.****  
****Arrivée prés du lycée, nous ne mîmes pas longtemps pour retrouver le chien grâce aux superpouvoirs du spectre qui m'accompagnait.****  
****Jamara était couchée par terre, bien avant l'entrée de mon école, devant un saule pleureur.****  
****La fillette courut jusqu'à un labrador à poils blonds et d'un age peu avancé. Le chien ne la sentit pas quand elle l'enlaça.****  
****Je m'avançais vers le chien qui finit par sentir ma présence. Jamara me regarda avec les même yeux de merlan fris de sa maîtresse. Puis avança vers moi lentement mais arrivé a quelques mètres elle accéléra et me sauta dessus.****  
****Je me retrouvais par terre en train de me faire lécher le visage par un cabot.****  
****Un peu « énergique », mon oeil. Elle était branchée sur 1000 Volt.****  
****-Bon maintenant on fait quoi ?****  
****La voix de Samantha me fit penser qu'il y avait une « personne » à mes côtés.****  
****Je la regardais éberluée.****  
****-C'est toi qui me demande sa !!!!Déjà que tu me dit que ton chien est quelque peu « énergique », je fis les parenthèse avec mes doigts, mais elle ma carrément agressé.****  
****Alors, excuse moi, mais c'est plutôt toi qui devrais avoir un plan.****  
****-Oh d'accord passe moi la laisse, je crois qu'il est l'heure de promener Jamara. Oh mais j'oubliais je peux pas la lui mettre je suis MORTE.****  
****Jamara me relécha le visage. J'étais fatiguée, sur les nerfs, assise par terre et mouillée et j'avais un chien qui croyait que j'étais une sucette.****  
****Je m'allongeais sur le dos et mis mes mains sur mon visage.****  
****-Je fais grève, marmonnais –je.****  
****-Hein ? Mais pourquoi, tu n'as pas le droit, s'énerva Sam.****  
****-J'ai le droit et j'ai froid.****  
****Si elle est déterminée, elle qu'elle aime suffisant Jamara pour la laissée entre mes mains, elle usera de ses pouvoirs pour la calmer.****  
****-Ok, céda-t-elle, je la calme puis elle claqua des doigts et Jamara s'effondra.****  
****-Euh...juste une petite question, tu l'as tuée ?****  
****-Tu m'as criée dessus donc tu débrouilles pour la ramener chez toi. Petite précision elle ne fait que dormir, elle me fit un sourire machiavélique, je te retrouve chez toi, puis elle disparut.****  
****Foutue chien, foutue fantômes, foutue habilles trempés et foutue vélo. Je rentre comment moi ?****  
****J'allais laisser tomber et revenir chez moi sans le cabot quand une des dernières personnes que je souhaitais voir apparut devant moi. Je me contentais de l'ignorer.****  
****-Je crois, Mme la schtroumpfette, que tu as besoin d'aide.****  
****-Dégage Cooper je me débrouille très bien toute seule.****  
****-Oui bien sur, c'est ce que je suis en train de voir.****  
****-C'est quoi ton problème ?****  
****- Quel problème ? Je n'ai aucun problème.****  
****-Non, t'as essayé de me tuer aujourd'hui, mais bon peut-être que les morts ont des trous de mémoires, certains ont bien des trous dans le corps.****  
****-Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Moi je t'aime bien, c'est mon stupide de frère que déteste et puis j'ai adoré la gifle que tu lui as mise ****  
****Je me mis à rigoler comme une folle. Cooper m'aimais bien, peut-être avais-je un temps de retard mais depuis quand essaye t'on de tuer les gens qu'on apprécie ?****  
****-C'est sa et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.****  
****Et la il fit une chose insensé, Jamara au préalable étendue dans l'herbe s'évapora.****  
****- Je l'ai téléporté chez toi, maintenant tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi a vélo****  
****Je le regardais stupéfaite. D'habitude les morts ne pouvait téléporté qu'un petit objet. Mon dieu il devait vraiment être puissant.****  
****-Aller rentre chez toi !!****  
****Je me dirigeais vers mon vélo, bon celui de Fang, silencieuse.****  
****C'est dans cette même état d'esprit que je rentrais à la maison sans me rendre compte de la pente que je grimpais.****  
****Charlie avait raison, il était fort. Ses gestes le démontraient. D'abord au lycée puis ici. ****  
****Et mince... j'aurais pu lui demander la raison de sa haine envers Edward.**

**Nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu **


	8. Chapter 8

Je me trouvais à l'orée d'une forêt. Il faisait nuit et la pleine lune éclairait la clairière qui me faisait face. Clairière ? Était-ce le bon mot pour qualifier ce que j'avais devant les yeux ? Le paysage était divisé en deux parties l'une ou se trouvait des fleurs multicolores qui jonchaient le sol, les arbres qui encerclait ce demi champ étaient majestueux et l'herbe d'un vert profonds.  
Mais l'autre côté aurait pu être qualifié d'enfer par n'importe qui. Il y avait les mêmes éléments mais a l'inverse de ma 1ere vue, les fleurs étaient séchées, le gazon brûlé, et les arbres sans vie étaient aussi noirs que le charbon.  
Au milieu de cette clairière se trouvait un saule pleureur identique à celui où Jamara s'était couché un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
Deux personnes se battaient au dessous. Deux personnes facilement reconnaissables. Edward et Cooper. Tout deux avaient le visage et le corps ensanglanté mais aucun coup visible ne figuraient sur eux.  
Un choc assourdissent se fit entendre et je vis que Cooper venait d'atterrir sur l'arbre. Son frère se rapprocha avec une vitesse effrayante. Arrivé à son niveau il le prit, Cooper se laissa faire comme une poupée désarticulée. Le défunt frère se fit mordre le cou par un Edward inhumain tandis que moi je restais pétrifié devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux. L'adonis finit par le lâcher une fois le liquide vital sûrement épuisé et se planta devant moi. Ses canines couvertes de sang et un rictus mauvais collé au visage.  
Il ouvrit enfin la bouche :  
-Bella !!! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un cabot dans ma maison !!!  
Bizarre ce n'était pas sa voix habituellement si douce.  
Un courant d'air froid me fit cligner les yeux.  
Quand je les rouvris, je découvris ma mère penché au dessus de moi et visiblement furieuse.  
-Laisse-moi dormir, dis-je en reprenant ma couverture qui m'avait été enlevé.  
-Cours toujours jeune fille. Puis-je savoir pourquoi est-ce un chien qui m'a réveillé ?  
Quel chien ? Pourquoi me parle-t-elle d'un chien ? Ah oui... celui d'hier.  
Je m'assis difficilement un mal de crâne me transpercer la tête tout comme mon cauchemar me hantait. D'ailleurs qu'étais-ce ? Un rêve prémonitoire ? Ou une création de mon imagination ? Mon instinct ne m'avait jamais trahit alors ma première hypothèse , même aussi improbable qu'elle parait , reste pour moi la meilleure solution et avec celle la tout les derniers événements s'expliquent, la peau pale, l'immortalité et tout le reste .  
-Il grattais a la porte d'entrée hier soir ce qui m'empêchait de dormir. Alors je l'ai fait entrée, je crois qu'il a été abandonné.  
Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en espérant que mon mensonge soit convaincant. Ce qui ne fut apparemment pas le cas vu le regard sceptique qu'elle me lançait.  
-Tu ne la trouves pas mignonne ?  
-Si mais ...  
-C'est un pauvre chien qui doit vivre seul dans une nuit froide, déclarais-je avec un sourire en me souvenant les paroles de Samantha.  
-Ok, céda-t-elle, mais à la moindre bêtise de ce chien, il finit dehors. Pense a tes poissons rouges qui ont finit en surimi.  
Je m'engouffrais sous ma couverture espérant pouvoir profiter de ma journée de repos.  
Je me rendormis rapidement avec des songes un peu plus joyeux.

La journée passa lentement, très lentement. Jamara vagabondait dans la maison encore légèrement shootée à la morphine fantomatique. Le reste de la famille était soi partit à l'école soi au travail.  
Ma seule compagnie de la journée fut des héroïnes de livres fleurs bleues cherchant désespérément à sauver le monde et en même temps leur relation amoureuse.  
Je ne pus même pas sortir me promener sachant que ma mère appelait toutes les heures pour savoir si j'étais encore vivante. Et depuis autorise-t-on les employées à se servir autant de fois du téléphone ?  
La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Quand on parle du loup ...  
Je fermais mon livre et traînais les pieds jusqu'au combiné.  
-Maman, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'appeler.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment ta mère, me dit une voix masculine particulièrement déplaisante.  
-Oh...Salut Mike. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? Et tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?  
Ma voix suintait le sarcasme mais il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.  
-Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un te prenait tes cours. Et pour répondre a ta 2eme question, il est 13h donc c'est l'heure de manger.  
-Angela me les prend mais c'est gentil de proposer ton aide.  
Mouais gentil... je bénissais Angela de m'avoir appelé tôt dans la matinée et de la même occasion de m'éviter de me coltiner toutou-Mike.  
Ce dernier continua à me parler visiblement inconscient de mon agacement.

Le soir après le passage d'Angela, Renée revint avec tout l'attirail pour s'occuper d'un chien et ... une coloration brune. Ai-je le droit de bénir une seconde personne la même journée ? Apres avoir découvert l'auteur du massacre fait à mes cheveux, ma mère avait décidé de punir Michael pendant un mois. Douce vengeance.  
Je me lavais rapidement, me fit ma coloration et partis me coucher assez tôt pour éviter d'entendre les railleries d'un-beau-frere furieux de ne plus pouvoir sortir avec ses amis.  
Je m'endormis facilement mais une impression persistait, celle d'être observée, celle d'être espionnée

****

-Bella, dépêche toi, on va être en retard, cria une voix.  
Ce qui bien sur n'aurait pas été le cas si une CERTAINE personne, je ne vise aucun membre de ma famille, n'avait pas déréglée mon réveil pour que je reste endormie.  
Je fis ma toilette en vitesse, tout comme mon petit-déjeuner fut englouti en 5min.  
Une fois arrivée dans le hall, où les autres auraient du m'attendre, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait personne. Un étrange silence régnait dans la pièce.  
Renée ouvrit la porte et sursauta en me voyant.  
-Bella, Michael m'a dit que tu attendais dans la voiture. D'ailleurs, les garçons viennent de partir.  
En une rapide analyse de mon cerveau je remarquais que je n'avais aucun adjectif assez insultant pour qualifier Michael.  
-Tu peux m'emmener à l'école ?  
-Je suis désolée mais Phil a prit la voiture vu que je ne travaille pas.  
-Alors je vais y aller en vélo, marmonnais-je.  
Peut-être que je pourrais prendre le sien et au retour son vélo aura subit de légère modification.  
Ma mère, qui partait vers la cuisine, se retourna gênée.  
-A vrai dire Phil a mis les vélos dans la cabane, qu'il a ensuite fermé a clés. Les vélos ont été déplacés et il pense que c'est l'œuvre dans voleur.  
-Mouais en gros je dois y aller a pieds.  
Elle acquiesça en faisant un petit sourire contrit.  
Je sortis en claquant la porte, énervé par la bêtise de Michael et par la passivité de ma mère.  
Je ne me dépêchais pas pour aller au lycée sachant que mon heure d'Anglais avait été annulée. Le professeur ayant été blessé lors de l'éboulement du bâtiment de science. Mais la question restait : « Que faisait un prof d'anglais dans un couloir de biologie prés de la salle ou se trouvait une jeune et jolie assistante de Physique ? ».  
J'allumais mon I-pod, my chemical romance résonnait dans mes oreilles.  
Au bout d'un moment, me sentant observé, je me retournait vivement et j'aperçus Samantha a moitié caché par un arbre.  
-Je dois avoir un pistolet a eau chez moi si tu veux jouer a être une James bon girl, lui lançais-je  
Elle s'approcha de moi d'une timidité que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
-Aurais-tu perdu de ton répondant ?  
-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, je n'ai pas été très gentille la dernière fois. Et, tu ne te mets pas en colère, mais hier soir je suis venue chez toi.

-Pour vérifier si Jamara allait bien.  
Qu'avait-il tout ses morts a venir chez moi. Y'a pas écrit garderie sur mon front. Déjà a Phoenix, ils s'amusaient à fouiller dans la cave pour prendre de l'alcool, qu'ils ne pourraient de toute façon pas boire.  
-Mais je pense que tu vas être contente de ce que je vais te montrer.  
Elle sortit des photos de son sac en forme de panda, je n'avais jamais remarqué de dernier.  
Ce que je découvris faillis causer ma mort, par étouffement du a un excès de rire.  
Je pris appuie sur un arbre pour ne pas m'écrouler.  
Sur ses vulgaires bouts de papiers se trouvait ce qui me permettrait de me venger.  
Je remerciais Sam pour ses trouvailles.  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?  
-Après ce que tu viens de me donner je préférais t'aduler plutôt que de te détester.  
Durant mon trajet, nous parlâmes de choses inutiles servant simplement a alimenter la conversation.  
-Pourquoi n'est tu pas partis dans l'au-delà maintenant que Jamara a un foyer ?  
-Je n'ai pas envie, me répondit-elle simplement avec un haussement d'épaules.  
Nous étions bientôt arrivées quand je fis un détour pour récupérer quelque chose.  
Quoi me direz vous ?  
Et bien, tout simplement l'adresse du concours de la meilleure photo.  
Si il voulait faire de ma vie un enfer je pouvais bien lui rendre l'appareil. Qu'il se fasse battre une (ou plusieurs) fois ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.  
Ou alors, il est atteint d'une maladie hautement transmissible et c'est pour sa que je suis tombée aussi bas que lui.  
Mais peut-être qu'après la chose que j'allais faire, je serais rongé par le remords... Non impossible pas quand il s'agit de Michael.  
Un fois mon but atteint je l'expliquais a Samantha  
-Les photos ou Michael pose comme une pin-up des année 50 je viens les envoyer à ce concours.  
Elle sourit mais ses yeux avaient l'air de dire que j'étais folle.  
Je rentrais dans mon cours de Maths visiblement pile à l'heure.  
Les cours de la matinée passèrent lentement et j'eus souvent le droit a des personnes me demandant la raison de mon absence.  
Apparemment les lycéens de Forks s'inquiétaient que leur nouveau joujou ne soit déjà défaillant.  
Je ne croisais pas Michael, heureusement pour lui car son nez aurait encore prit un petit coup.  
J'essayais aussi de parler à Edward, les cours de Biologie annulés je ne pourrais pas le voir a cet endroit, mais l'apollon m'évita.  
Les hypothèses sur sa nature se réduisaient de jour en jour.  
Il ne m'en restait plus que deux, vampire et le fruit d'une expérience qui a mal tourné et qui a eu lieu dans les années 1900.  
Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière : cours, déniachage d'Edward, et encore cours. Je réussis même a rencontrer Michael à la fin de la séance de sport.  
-Suis-je censée rentrer a pied ou alors dénierais tu a me laisser monter dans la voiture de ton frère, lui lançais-je amer.  
-Désolé mais il faut une invitation.  
Je le poussais très délicatement avec mon épaule et je me dirigeais vers la chose qui servait de voiture à Fang.  
Une fois a l'intérieur, je mis ma ceinture et me cramponnait a mon siège .Personne ne me fera sortir de cette voiture.

*  
Je finis mes devoirs et descendis dans la cuisine ou ma mère s'égosillait depuis 5bonnes minutes  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je voudrais faire une omelette au riz mais je n'ai pas de riz, tu peux m'en chercher a la superette, s'il te plait. Fang te servira de chauffeur.  
Une omelette au riz !!!! Moi qui pensais que sa période d'extravagance culinaire étais terminée quand elle avait rencontré Phil.  
-Si tu veux, marmonnais-je.  
Fang me suivait en silence. Je n'avais jamais eu une vraie conversation avec lui.  
Sûrement a cause de son air de drogué ou peut être était-ce ses réponses aux questions : de simples gémissements que l'on interprétait comme bon nous semble. Aujourd'hui je voulais vérifier la théorie comme quoi il était mauvais de somnambule car outre son air défoncé on avait aussi l'impression qu'il dormait debout.  
-Michael n'est pas jaloux que tu ais une voiture et pas lui ? Demandais-je tandis qu'il démarrait.  
Question innocente mais j'espérais qu'avec d'autres répliques arriver à les faire sortir de ses gonds.  
Il haussa les épaules, geste guère surprenant.  
-C'est vrai que grâce a ça il a un chauffeur pour l'emmener partout.  
Aucune réponse. C'était-il endormi au volant  
-D'ailleurs, tu sais si il a une copine ? Ca doit être énervent de se faire trimballer partout par son frère.  
-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Michael, dit-il énervé.  
Je fus piquée au vif par sa réponse, n'empêche j'avais réussi.  
-Oh, mais j'adore mon charmant beau-frère, je suis tellement masochiste que je suis en admiration devant tout ce qu'il me fait subir.  
L'ironie est mon amie.  
Il ne répondit pas et je vis que nous étions arrivés.  
Je déambulais dans les rayons, contente de retrouver mes vieilles habitudes de Phoenix  
Je tournais dans l'allée mais une personne se tenait là, malheureusement pour elle je la percutais de plein fouet  
-Oups ! Je suis vraiment désolée.  
Ma surprise fut totale quand je découvris qui était devant moi


End file.
